Luz remota de uma estrela invisível
by Kikis
Summary: AU mágico. HPDM. Harry nunca quis ser muitas coisas, mas foi várias delas. Draco nunca quis destruir sua família, mas foi o único jeito de salvar o que restava dela. ‘No final, todos são pontos no espaço que procuram uma ordem.’


**Luz remota de uma estrela invisível**

**_Por Kikis_**

**_Sumário: AU mágico. HPDM. Harry nunca quis ser muitas coisas, mas foi várias delas. Draco nunca quis destruir sua família, mas era o único jeito de salvá-la. 'No final, todos são pontos no espaço que procuram uma ordem.'_**

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter&seus personagens não me pertencem. A Rowling não é uma vestibulanda quase neurótica e, portanto, nunca transformaria a magia em um bando de pontos materiais que flutuam no espaço._

_O título foi inspirado num trecho ('remote light of an invisible star') de um texto de John Locke, tirado da lista de temas de Janeiro 2010 da comunidade 31(underline)days no livejournal. _

_

* * *

  
_

**_Prólogo: Introdução ao personagem (Presente)_**

**4 de abril de 2001**

**Harry Potter quase sempre soube que havia algo de errado em sua cabeça.**

**Se ele acreditasse em Deus – a população da Inglaterra se converteria ao islamismo no dia em que isso acontecesse – diria que foi fruto de um projeto superior muito malfeito e torto. Foi uma folha de papel esquecida debaixo da mesa, aquela que não é jogada fora por pura preguiça. **

**A idéia do projeto poderia até ser boa, mas acabou como tantas outras: inacabada, incompleta por carecer de praticidade. As complicações superavam as supostas vantagens.**

**Em toda sua vida, compartilhou esse pensamento sobre si mesmo com outras pessoas três vezes. Em todas as três, as reações foram olhares ora chocados, ora cheios de compaixão. Isso pegou Harry de surpresa, já que não refletiam aquilo que pensava – o rapaz achava toda a ironia que circundava sua vida cômica. **

**Infelizmente, os outros não estavam nem um pouco próximos de compartilhar seu senso de humor. Não entendiam suas intenções ao contar sua história – as partes que podiam ser contadas, ao menos –, não entendiam que_ não_ queria ganhar um ombro amigo, e sim tirar sarro de si mesmo.**

**Mas esse 'sarro' era muitas vezes confundido com uma tendência masoquista ou depressiva.**

**Uma das companheiras de trabalho de olhos docemente expressivos perguntou o porquê de ser tão 'amargo'.**

**Nessa ocasião, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Seu olhar pousou no pequeno romance de bolso que estava no colo da moça. O título e a ilustração de um campo florido sugeriam que a obra devia ser uma das centenas de variações genéricas d'_O Segredo, _ou qualquer livro de auto-ajuda que falasse de um universo interligado e solícito, pronto para atender aos pedidos de almas infelizes. Quase um _delivery_ cósmico.**

**Para aquele tipo de gente, ele apenas sorria.**

**Harry não era amargo. Nunca fora um mártir. Não acreditava que amontoar todas as tristezas e mágoas numa bola ia adiantar algo, compor versos tristes ou se indignar profundamente com a vida não fazia muito seu estilo.**

**Ele era apenas um realista que não tinha vocação para ser depressivo.**

**_Fim da introdução_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Prólogo I: Da primeira ao início da terceira parte (Passado)**

**De 1980 a 1986**

Sua primeira memória, ao contrário do que a maioria poderia pensar, não era forrada de sofrimentos ou do sorriso sarcástico dos tios. Eram as mãos brancas e mimosas de sua mãe guiando seus dedos para tocarem nas teclas de marfim do piano modesto que ficava no canto do chamado 'Quarto de música'. Podia sentir o seu sorriso vibrando pelo corpo enquanto ela o ajeitava em seu colo, os cabelos que brilhavam vermelhos na luz elétrica caindo e roçando em suas bochechas. O pequeno Harry levantava os olhos, confuso, e ela ria em deleite, tanto que esbarrava nas teclas e um som confuso ecoava pela sala.

Porque sua mãe, de olhos tão verdes e vibrantes quanto os seus, se ocupava de três coisas fundamentalmente. A primeira, voltar para casa e dar atenção à família, com o pai risonho e piadista junto ao filho pequeno. A segunda, o físico e necessário, era o seu negócio com o marido, James.

A terceira e última ocupação era a 'metafísica', por assim dizer. Porque a alma de Lily Potter ocupava-se quase exclusivamente de fazer música.

As notas vibravam intensas e ela sorria com as mãos e olhos arregalados, os ombros iam para frente e para trás ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher entregava tudo que era mais importante ao piano.

E como todo bom concertista, raríssimas eram as ocasiões em que olhava a partitura.

A segunda memória sim era triste. Harry se lembrava de se sentar no sofá, no canto do quarto, e ver sua mãe saldar o instrumento com um suspiro. Nessas ocasiões, sua alma tão artística parecia fazer greve, e nenhuma nota saia debaixo de suas mãos habilidosas. Às vezes ela ficava lá por horas, apenas contemplando o tampão de madeira.

Só anos depois que ele pôde entender o sentimento.

Pois sua mãe o piano eram como o pássaro doméstico e sua voz. Poderiam cantar o dia inteiro até a fadiga abater-se sobre ambos. Mas, chegado o momento em que seus olhos sonhadores se viravam para o mundo, não podiam escapar da realidade de estarem presos em uma gaiola.

_'Asas não ajudam quando não se tem espaço para voar.'_

Harry aprendeu isso muito mais cedo do que uma criança deveria.

Sua história poderia ser resumida em quatro partes, cinco se quisesse ser detalhista.

A primeira consistia-se em seus primeiros seis e muito felizes anos na companhia dos pais biológicos, uma parte extremamente agradável de sua infância passada na cidade de Kenilworth, no condado de Warwick.

A cidade não era extremamente grande ou agitada, a maioria dos habitantes trabalhava em outras cidades ou na Universidade de Warwick. Além disso, boa parte dos estudantes preferia outros lugares à pacata Kenilworth; ou seja, nada de festas, muitos bêbados na rua ou trânsito complicado.

Seus pais viviam mais afastados do centro por razões um pouco excêntricas.

Harry desistiu de contar a verdade na escolinha onde estudava – onde todas as outras crianças eram normais e nunca teriam pais tão legais quanto os dele -, mas para quem se interessasse, James e Lily Potter eram bruxos.

Não do tipo de bruxos ridículos que sacrificavam meninas virgens ou recém-nascidos munidos de um pentagrama. Seus pais eram feiticeiros de verdade, daqueles que usavam a varinha para lavar a louça ou tirar os ratos do porão. Era um segredo, obviamente, o primeiro de muitos que circundavam os Potter. Às vezes, recebiam outros amigos bruxos, ou levavam o pequeno Harry para ver outros lugares, como a casa de um dos tios de James na Bretanha, França. Mas na maioria do tempo, a vida resumia-se à cidade trouxa.

Seu pai era consideravelmente bem-sucedido no mundo dos bruxos. Além de ser o único herdeiro da tradicional – e muito rica – família Potter, seu trabalho com selos e proteção contra feitiços ou maldições era extremamente procurado. Ele e sua mãe abriram uma companhia para que pudessem cuidar de todos os pedidos. Quando Harry estava com três anos e alguns meses, seus progenitores tinham acabado de começar a aceitar pedidos internacionais vindos principalmente das Américas, Austrália e Hong-Kong. A 'empresa' tinha mais oito outros funcionários, mas os pedidos mais complexos eram cuidados pelo casal. A companhia 'Evans-Potter' – sua mãe recusava-se colocar apenas o nome de James no título, por mais que fosse uma Potter também – garantia uma renda generosa e um estilo de vida confortável.

O que o menino só ficou sabendo perto de seu aniversário de cinco anos foi que a vida não era tão pacata como parecia.

Por mais que tivesse crescido rodeado por magia e encantamentos, Harry não podia estar mais isolado do mundo Bruxo do que naquele condado quase rural da Inglaterra. Foi uma opção de Lily, que se recusava a correr o risco de criar uma criança no meio de uma quase-guerra. Havia um sujeito chamado Tom Riddle, ou Voldemort para os íntimos, que pregava uma política 'purista', um nazismo mágico.

Só que ao invés de matar judeus, ciganos, homossexuais, comunistas e eslavos, o plano de Riddle era colocar a sociedade bruxa contra os 'nascidos não bruxos', mais conhecidos 'trouxas'. Na última década, coincidindo exatamente com o período em que o casal abrira seu negócio, Riddle havia conseguido mais e mais partidários que eram fascinados pelos discursos cheios de energia, que acreditavam em suas idéias de purificação.

Lily, nascida trouxa, tinha receio de que se as coisas piorassem, a vida dela e de seu filho estariam em risco.

Mal imaginava que o desastre ocorreria por razões totalmente diferentes de suas preocupações iniciais.

Harry tentou imaginar algumas vezes se ele seria uma pessoa diferente, se sua vida teria tomado um rumo distinto se ele tivesse sido criado em um ambiente completamente bruxo.

Porque por morarem em uma região essencialmente trouxa e viverem em uma casa cheia de magia, Harry gravitava entre os dois mundos, mas ele ficava muito mais no mundo trouxa do que no de seus pais.

Seus coleguinhas de brincar em caixas de areia, trazer sapos para casa e comer mais doce do que deveriam eram todos não-bruxos. As únicas crianças bruxas que conhecia eram os filhos de amigos dos pais – o que se resumia ao número de cinco indivíduos.

Era uma vida feliz. Cheirava a campo molhado e pão de mel e o som de piano estava em cada canto, cada sombra.

* * *

O desastre teve seu início em uma manhã de setembro.

Harry tinha quatro anos e estava no canto da cozinha, tentando desenvolver habilidades artísticas que nunca foram seu forte. Lily estava na mesinha de canto, o cigarro meio apagado dentro do cinzeiro enquanto tentava se concentrar na caixa em sua frente.

Lily Evans Potter era a melhor 'quebra-feitiço' num raio de muitos quilômetros. Depois que saíra de Hogwarts – uma espécie de escola para feiticeiros -, fora para Espanha se especializar em feitiços e aritmância e depois passou alguns meses no Iraque, vagando pela ainda existente Babilônia bruxa. Nos anos que se seguiram, ganhou uma ótima reputação. Quando se casou com James, pouco antes de partir para o Iraque, os dois abriram a firma, conseguiram muito prestígio.

Anos e anos de estudo não bastavam para conseguir abrir aquela caixinha, no entanto.

O garoto via a mãe trabalhar naquilo há dias, e quando perguntava por que era tão difícil abri-la, ela respondia que era um feitiço muito forte que lacrava a caixa. Ao trabalhar, Lily portava uma expressão similar àquela que usava quando pegava Harry ao destruir seu canteiro de flores. Desesperada. Prestes a arrancar seus cabelos.

Alguns minutos depois, James entrou na cozinha e depositou sua caneca com desenhos de sapos laranjas em cima da mesa.

"Lily..."

"Shh. Estou tentando pensar em uma solução." Ela torceu o nariz.

Harry saiu de seu canto e andou até o pai, abraçando suas pernas enquanto exibia o desenho de uma árvore – mais parecia uma ameba verde, mas James nunca ousaria dizer tal coisa.

James sorriu e acariciou os cabelos do filho. Depois de adulto, Harry às vezes se perguntava se os pais sorriam sinceros, ou se havia um fundo de deboche por ele deformar tudo o que conseguia passar para uma folha de papel.

"Acabei de checar alguns dados, Lily, essa coisa pode estar trancada por causa de uma maldição, e você sabe que nesse caso as coisas ficam muito mais complicadas." Moveu o menino para seu colo. "Lindo desenho, filho."

A mulher mordia o lábio inferior, a testa franzida.

"Eu _sei_, James. Estou a ponto de pedir para Dumbledore um livro de contra-maldições. _Dumbledore_, James. Não sei o que fazer... Era para ser um feitiço simples...".

O homem suspirou, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Harry tentou alcançar o pequeno objeto de madeira com os dedinhos curiosos.

"Harry, não!" Exclamou, as mãos firmes na cintura do menino. "Essas coisas são perigosas, filho. O que eu falei sobre tocar o trabalho do papai e da mamãe?"

A criança não respondeu. Apenas fez uma careta e voltou a comer o resto do cereal que não conseguira terminar mais cedo, mas não desviou o olhar da caixa por um segundo sequer.

"Os Quelois têm parentesco com os Black, não têm?" Perguntou Lily enquanto olhava a ficha do cliente. "Nunca vêm coisas muito boas daquele lado da família."

"Tem Sirius..." Respondeu seu marido, dando de ombros.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido no minuto seguinte.

Harry engoliu a última colherada generosa de grãos coloridos empapados de leite. Lambeu os lábios para sorver o resto do líquido doce e limpou na manga no pijama o que não conseguia alcançar com a língua. Ao notar sua chance perfeita - seus pais pareciam estar distraídos – ergueu as mãos. A árvore-ameba caiu no chão enquanto o menino erguia-se e, sem dificuldade nenhuma, tocou a tão problemática caixa.

Lily quase teve um ataque cardíaco naquele segundo. Talvez tivesse gritado, talvez não. Ela avançou para cima do filho em um movimento que lembrava um predador a acuar sua presa - seus olhos estavam arregalados, _ferozes_. Agarrou os dois pulsos estreitos com força e o movimento brusco fez com que a caixa caísse no chão.

Tudo terminaria em uma bronca de uns dez minutos, os famosos 'vinte e duas razões para nunca se tocar no trabalho da mamãe', uma semana de castigo e a proibição de trazer qualquer elemento que respirasse para dentro de casa se não fosse por um singelo detalhe.

Foi James quem percebeu primeiro.

A caixa estava aberta.

* * *

Como já dito, Harry nunca havia estado em muitos lugares tipicamente bruxos. Ocasionalmente, James o levava no antigo casarão dos pais, no tio na Bretanha ou na propriedade da Cornuália, mas nada muito além. Havia também a casa de Remus e de seu padrinho Sirius. No entanto, se pudesse escolher o seu lugar preferido, a primeira opção seria, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, o escritório de Albus Dumbledore – um homem velho e sorridente que possuía a barba muito mais comprida do que o Papai Noel.

Em suas mãos estava uma espécie de prisma que, quando chacoalhado, soltava borboletas coloridas pelos vértices. Os olhos verdes adquiriam o tamanho de uma ameixa quando uma delas – púrpura – pousou na ponta de seu nariz.

Após uns bons quarenta minutos de conversa com o diretor, Lily foi até o tapete e sentou-se ao lado do filho. Deixou com que os dedos vagassem livremente pelas madeixas desorganizadas ao observá-lo entretido com as borboletas que se espalhavam pelo cômodo. Seu peito parecia ter virado gelo, e seu coração sofria a dor que apenas o frio podia trazer, agonia apertada, angustiante, _fina_. Ela trouxe o garoto mais para perto e seu olhar desolado voltou-se para Dumbledore, que ainda falava com James.

"Você tem certeza disso, Albus?" Questionou, a voz baixa.

Albus Dumbledore, atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, respirou profundamente.

"Absoluta, Lily. Só alguém com as habilidades de Harry poderia controlar esse prisma com tanta perfeição."

A mulher apoiou o rosto entre a nuca e o ombro do garoto.

Seu filho era um _'modificador'_.

O termo científico era '_apertor_', ou 'aquele que abre' em latim.

Apesar de tanto ela quanto James terem ouvido falar dessa habilidade – quebrar feitiços era com o que trabalhavam na maior parte do tempo, afinal – nunca acreditaram algum dia conheceriam alguém com tais capacidades tão próximo deles. Quebrar um encantamento complexo era difícil o suficiente com uma varinha, a possibilidade de que alguém pudesse fazer o trabalho com magia sem varinha era quase improvável.

Justo o filho deles provou ser uma rara exceção à regra.

De acordo com o diretor, Harry tinha esse talento que lhe permitia enxergar algumas coisas de uma maneira mais aguçada. Feitiços, por exemplo. Olhos normais não conseguiam ver os pontos onde a magia se concentrava e os padrões complicados de cada encantamento. Aparentemente, o pequeno Potter não era possuidor dessa _pequena_ limitação.

Feitiços ou encantamentos eram como nós complexos, formados por um amontoado de pontos que se ligavam por via de linhas invisíveis. O trabalho de Lily ou James era tentar descobrir uma forma de desembaraçar os pontos, acabar com a ligação entre eles e colocá-los em uma ordem neutra. Cada feitiço era um nó ou padrão diferente, se isso fosse perdido, restariam somente pontos de mágica isolados, sem função alguma. Quanto se tratava de sortilégios bem sofisticados, precisava-se de mais tempo para desembaraçar os pontos, já que pessoas normais não podiam vê-los.

Os movimentos que bruxos faziam com a varinha eram justamente meios de ordenar um feitiço para que ele cumprisse certa função. A aritmância servia para calcular a possível posição dos nós e os padrões em casos mais complicados.

Como Harry podia ver os padrões, era bem mais fácil revertê-los, colocá-los em ordem neutra.

O que mais surpreendeu o casal era que ninguém havia ensinado qual era a posição dos nós era neutra para o menino.

"Instinto. Talento." Foi a réplica de Albus.

Por mais que talento e instinto aguçados fossem bens preciosos para qualquer bruxo, Lily desejou que seu filho não tivesse justamente _aquele_ talento ou _aquele_ instinto em especial.

Nas regiões européia e asiática inteiras, havia quatro pessoas registradas e provavelmente umas seis ou sete que não desejavam revelar seus poderes, estimou Dumbledore. Fazia anos que não ouvia falar de ninguém assim presente na Inglaterra, fato que automaticamente tornava a posição de Harry complicada e perigosa. O casal não era idiota, sabiam que se outro alguém soubesse do 'talento' do filho deles, o pobre Harry nunca seria deixado em paz, principalmente por causa do ambiente hostil presente na política bruxa.

"Tom não será o único a vê-lo como uma arma em potencial, Lily. Qualquer um dos lados vai enxergá-lo desta maneira."

Foi o próprio diretor o primeiro a afirmar que não poderiam contar a nenhuma outra pessoa além de quando fosse estritamente necessário. Ordem que seria facilmente cumprida. Ninguém tinha interesse em expor uma criança de cinco anos.

Pouco antes de voltaram para a tranqüilidade do condado de Warwick, Albus pegou alguns livros de sua instante e suspirou.

"Agradeço imensamente a confiança de vocês, Lily, James. Sei que preferiram se afastar da Ordem nos últimos anos, respeito essa decisão, e fico muito feliz em ajudá-los. No entanto, o menino vai precisar aprender a controlar alguma dessas habilidades desde cedo. Sabe que explosões mágicas precoces não são bem-vistas se forem contínuas... Se o Ministério detectar que Harry já faz mágica nessa idade várias vezes, não vai ser fácil esconder tudo isso."

Os Potter assentiram com a cabeça, agradecendo veementemente ao diretor pelo seu tempo e paciência. Harry ganhou um pirulito de limão. O menino sorriu e deu um tchau tímido com a mão enquanto andava em direção à saída.

* * *

Harry praticava com o prisma, principalmente. As borboletas estavam presas dentro da peça de cristal e ele tinha que desembaraçar os nós mágicos para libertá-las. Depois de alguns meses treinando, por puro acidente, descobriu que podia também reorganizar os pontos, e dependendo da posição deles, algumas borboletas mudavam de cor, tamanho ou forma.

Os pais tentavam ser o mais compreensivos possível. Sorriam amplamente e sempre parabenizavam o menino pelos feitos notáveis, por mais que sempre por trás das expressões motivadoras, havia um temor, um _incômodo_, medo de serem inaptos a lidar com o próprio filho.

Lily devorou todo o material emprestado de Albus em menos de três semanas, e com a ajuda de James, inventavam exercícios e tentavam criar selos que fizessem com que a magia de Harry não fosse detectada. Ela também passava longas tardes ao lado do garoto, tentando simplificar algumas teorias mágicas que conhecia, dessa forma, Harry conseguia mudar os nós de posição e forma mais facilmente.

Ela tocava seu piano, deixando a música flutuar pelo ar enquanto as borboletas dançavam em pares ou em trios ao acompanharem as notas. Quando Harry tocava, os insetos pousavam em seus ombros e mudavam de cor com a mudança de nota ou de ritmo.

James era um pouco mais 'espartano' no que se referia à educação do filho nesse quesito. Achava que era muito cedo e que não deveriam estimular tanto uma criança a desenvolver habilidades daquele calibre. Mais tarde, quando ele fosse à escola e soubesse um pouco mais sobre magia em geral , seria o momento ideal para doutriná-lo. Discordava de Lily, que o estimulava com aqueles jogos e sua música.

"Você coloca na cabeça dele que tudo isso é uma brincadeira e não é o caso, Lily. Isso é perigoso. Ele precisa ser treinado corretamente antes de usar esse 'poder', pelo amor de Merlin!"

Quando James estava em casa, sempre podava esses peculiares 'momentos recreativos' e tentava impor mais disciplina.

Era com o rosto moldado em uma raiva glacial que Lily fechava a porta na cara do marido, e levava o filho para o quarto de música. Ela achava que seu marido era muito extremista.

Diferente do cônjuge, que crescera em uma família tradicional bruxa, ela fora criada nos subúrbios de Londres, em uma família cuja pessoa mais ´sobrenatural' depois dela era o primo Lewis. A habilidade especial dele? Fazer truques baratos com cartas.

No momento em que começou a manifestar seu talento para bruxaria por volta dos nove anos, teve de descobrir tudo sozinha, e não sabia justificar os acidentes ou como controlar aquela bola de energia dentro de si. Lily entendia, e sabia que reprimir seus talentos não a ajudara na pré-adolescência.

Por essa e outras razões, mesmo que não compreendesse completamente o que acontecia dentro da cabeça e do corpo filho, tentava auxiliá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

No natal daquele ano, ela e Harry decoraram a árvore exclusivamente com magia. Dumbledore havia explicado aproximadamente como fabricar seus próprios prismas e similares. Com um pouco de paciência e colaboração do diretor, no alto da árvore, estava uma estrela de cristal com várias borboletas revoando ao redor. Os dois riram em deleite e ficaram deitados perto da lareira o resto da tarde, lendo um livro de contos infantis.

O tempo passou. De primas, Harry passou a trabalhar com pequenas caixas lacradas. Com um esforço extra e mais tempo, o menino podia já executar alguns lacres bem simples. Outra coisa que tentavam era reorganizar os nós de magia para que formassem um feitiço, porém isso era muito mais difícil do que neutralizá-los.

Harry experimentava modificar feitiços com a ajuda da mãe. Às vezes, Lily fazia uma pena flutuar e o garoto tentava fazer com que ela fizesse outra coisa – explodir, por exemplo. Obviamente, como esse tipo de coisa era bem mais superior, e o máximo que Harry conseguiu uma vez foi fazer com que a ponta da pena ficasse um pouco chamuscada.

"Meu orgulho." Ela sussurrava-lhe ao pé do ouvido, apertando-o forte contra o peito.

E o piano. Havia piano nas tardes em que Harry não conseguia conter aquilo dentro de si e chorava em agonia enquanto as borboletas escureciam e explodiam no ar. Harry gemia em dor ao mesmo tempo em que cobria os olhos com as palmas das mãos, falando que sua cabeça doía e que as coisas eram _claras_ demais, que havia pontos cintilantes em todos os lugares e _machucava_.

Lily imaginava que o talento do filho o fazia ver o mundo muito mais brilhante, como se a luz do sol iluminasse mais fortemente tudo ao seu redor. Nessas tardes, ela tentava mostrar-lhe novas canções ou o fazia dormir ao som de Chopin e Mozart.

Sua alma produzia música, sons para acalmar.

Antes, Lily e James chegaram a pensar em uma segunda criança. De vez em quanto, depois que se retiravam para dormir, o homem ainda tocava no assunto. Ele sorria, a cabeça no colo da esposa e falava o quanto seria bom para Harry ter um irmãozinho, que as famílias grandes eram muito mais divertidas do que as pequenas.

No começo, Lily concordava com a idéia. Ela ria baixinho, a ponta dos dedos roçando contra o seu ventre ainda plano - esperariam o primeiro crescer um pouco mais e partiriam para o segundo filho.

Todavia, depois de descobrirem sobre Harry, se abordada pelo marido sobre o assunto, ela tentava dizer gentilmente que não. Quem sabe no futuro, depois que Harry estivesse bem instalado em Hogwarts, respondia com uma calma que pertencia apenas a sua música em situações usuais.

Ela achava cômico que após onze anos de convivência como um casal, dos quais sete haviam dividido o mesmo teto, seu esposo pensava que podia distraí-la com a idéia de um filho novo.

Precisava cuidar de Harry. Uma criança nova demandaria muito mais atenção do que podia dar.

"Sinto muito, James." Murmurava antes de dormirem.

* * *

Quando Harry fez seis anos, os Potter descobriram que seu segredo não era tão secreto assim.

Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam sobre Harry. Umas sabiam por serem de confiança, outras por acidente. Afinal, não era fácil explicar para alguém o que estava acontecendo quando Harry fazia algo acontecer de repente.

Riddle começou a ficar mais violento. Boatos diziam que procurava pessoas com talentos extraordinários. Lily e James resolveram proteger a propriedade com feitiços mais poderosos, convocaram seus amigos mais próximos para fazerem o ritual do Fiel Segredo.

Mesmo assim, alguém dentro do círculo íntimo de amigos os traiu.

Os homens arrombaram os portões que cercavam o jardim e entraram. Lily empalideceu, mas continuou correndo para o quarto do filho enquanto James gritava a plenos pulmões do andar de baixo para que fugissem. Com um calafrio e já em estado de alerta, sentiram o momento em que as barreiras que colocaram ao redor da residência foram caindo uma a uma. Infelizmente, elas se desfizeram muito mais rápido do que previsto.

James ficou para trás enquanto Lily pegava o menino.

Ela enfiou o prisma e diminuiu o cofre com os documentos e pertences importantes para que ele coubesse na sacola. Bolsa em uma mão, criança na outra, aparatou para o lugar mais seguro que conhecia: uma pequena propriedade na Escócia que ninguém além de Dumbledore, ela e James sabia da existência.

Tremia ao deitar o filho do sofá e demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Harry chorava de medo. Ela abraçou o corpo encolhido, o puxando contra si. Ao notar que Harry a encarava em pânico, ela franziu o cenho e ele ergueu uma das mãos.

Estava ensopada de sangue.

Lily quase não pôde respirar. Seus dedos procuraram por algum ferimento em cada milímetro de pele do outro, até se dar conta que o sangue vinha dela mesma. Afastou Harry de leve para observar o seu vestido turquesa com uma grande mancha marrom na região do abdômen. Tocou a barriga, hesitante, mas por mais que apertasse o ferimento, não sentia nenhuma dor.

Devia ser o choque. A adrenalina. Foi nesse momento que parou e deu-se conta que ninguém tinha seguido seu rastro.

_James._

Os minutos passaram num ritmo angustiante e lento. Sua boca amargou, os olhos salgaram. O oxigênio parecia não ser suficiente e tinha que se concentrar para não deixar a visão borrar. _Harry_, pensava fervorosamente, _tenho que proteger Harry_.

Ela e James haviam começado a namorar no último ano de escola. Ficaram juntos seis meses e romperam com o relacionamento, para a surpresa de Hogwarts inteira, menos a dos amigos mais próximos. Naquela época, eram o que existia de mais incompatível nessa terra e, além do mais, os dois eram terrivelmente ciumentos.

O ciúmes certamente não ajudou em nada, já que pelo menos uns dois meses do namoro foram gastos em discussões, brigas, gritos e quase-escândalos. Era uma adolescente madura para muitos assuntos, e incrivelmente desprovida de visão para outros. Não conseguia entender diversos comportamentos do parceiro, assim como, às vezes, para ele, Lily falava uma língua bem distante do inglês.

Ao se encontrarem quase um ano depois da escola, James já havia começado seus estudos em Cambridge e logo iria passar uma temporada na Hungria. Lily já morava na Espanha, mas voltara para o Reino Unido para passar as férias de verão com a família e rever os amigos. Tomaram cerveja amanteigada juntos, trocaram risadas, experiências, e Lily ofereceu seu telefone, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que o rapaz em sua frente era um bruxo bem bruxo, e de que as chances de que nunca ter usado um aparelho telefônico eram gigantescas.

O 'relacionamento' voltou lentamente a se reestruturar. Em função da distância, no aniversário de alguns meses – não se lembrava do número exato -, a moça fez dois amuletos. Os amuletos funcionavam de forma semelhante a um relógio de família bruxa. Poderiam saber o estado espiritual um do outro ou se algo grave viesse a acontecer.

A ametista pendurada no pescoço de Lily sempre esteve quente e pulsante na última década, como se houvesse um pequeno coração que batia e pulsava dentro da pedra.

No segundo em que o seu amuleto esfriou, ela ficou imóvel, como se fosse seu próprio coração tivesse parado de bater. O frio da ametista expandiu-se por toda a pele, do nariz até as pontas dos pés.

Um grito ficou prisioneiro em sua boca. O máximo que conseguiu escapar foi um grunhido abafado, primitivo, som dos animais feridos à beira da morte.

O mundo girava ao seu redor e o peso do filho sentado sobre suas pernas tornou-se cada vez mais leve, quase flutuante. Ela somente voltou a si quando o dedo de Harry limpou as várias lágrimas que escorregavam pelo seu rosto.

* * *

Passados quinze minutos de seu pequeno ataque histérico, contatou Dumbledore.

O bruxo chegou pela lareira junto com Remus, que logo correu para abraçar Lily e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Ele também estava chorando.

Foi em seu abraço apertado que Harry deu-se conta de que algo estava muito errado, e de que seu pai não voltaria para casa tão cedo.

Remus afastou-se um pouco e olhou de soslaio para Dumbledore. Suas mãos tremiam, talvez para compensar a voz calma com que fez uma pergunta.

"Sirius... Ele sumiu do nosso apartamento. Lily... Ele não..?"

A mulher arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, e teve um sobressalto. Soltou-se do filho por um breve instante e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando falar, mas não encontrando as palavras certas.

"Meu Deus... Não! Sirius... Não, não!" Cobriu os lábios as mãos. "Sirius não foi nossa escolha final para ser o Fiel Segredo."

Remus expirou uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca, inalando o máximo de oxigênio que podia em seguida, como um homem que acaba de sair de debaixo d'água.

"Mas... como ele sabia do ataque? Por que saiu correndo de casa...?"

"Sirius foi nossa testemunha, Remus. Se a barreira fosse quebrada... Sirius sentiria."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em clara desaprovação. O velho mirou a janela e a chuva que caia sem cessar lá fora.

"Você sabe que isso foi muito irresponsável." Falou em baixo tom.

"Eu sei," Lily baixou os olhos. "Mas Albus... Parecia um bom plano, entende? Se Tom Riddle, Voldemort, descobrisse algo sobre Harry, quem procuraria primeiro? Peter ou Sirius?"

De repente, a voz de Remus cortou a sala, raivosa.

"Então, foi esse filho da puta quem denunciou vocês, não foi?"

"É a única opção. A não ser que tenham... Torturado, talvez?" Lily mordeu o lábio inferior.

Harry sempre soube que Remus era um lobisomem. Para ele, que vivia afastado da sociedade bruxa e da maioria de seus dogmas e preconceitos, isso não significava muito. Sua mãe contava que Remus não teve muita sorte de ser lobo fora dos países escandinavos, e que ele era uma pessoa completamente normal a não ser quando estava na forma de besta. 'Hoje existem poções para isso', dizia.

No entanto, Harry se encolheu contra parede ao ver os olhos de Remus, a boca retorcida e os punhos cerrados enquanto o corpo assumia posição de ataque, preparado para surrar alguém. As íris que antes eram de um agradável tom de mel escuro agora reluziam como ouro, o próprio sol dentro dos olhos do homem Lupin.

"Eu vou matar aquele bastardo com minhas próprias mãos..."

Dumbledore apertou o ombro do homem.

"Eu acho que Sirius já foi fazer isso, Remus..." Virou-se para a mulher. "Lily, Peter não sabia dessa casa, certo?"

"Não, não! Nem Sirius sabe."

Albus murmurou alguma coisa enquanto fazia gestos circulares com a varinha. Depois, suspirou ao manear a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Sirius não sabe que você e Harry estão vivos. Provavelmente vai atrás de Peter e fazer alguma besteira impulsiva. Peter sabe que Sirius vai persegui-lo." Respirou profundamente. "Remus, acabei de mandar um recado para Arthur. Ele vai se encontrar com você no vilarejo aqui perto junto com dois outros membros da Ordem."

"Mas, Albus... E se Sirius estiver...?"

"As chances são muito pequenas, Lily. Acho que Peter não sabe se vocês sobreviveram, então vai deixar Sirius vivo já que pensaríamos que ele é o culpado. Ninguém sabia que Peter era o verdadeiro Fiel Segredo?"

"Não." Ela respondeu.

Enquanto o céu começou a clarear, anunciando um outro dia a se erguer, Lily e Harry estavam instalados na cama de casal em um dos quartos da casa. Dormiam um frente ao outro, o menino todo encolhido como se quisesse ser um feto novamente, ela agarrada a ele com as mãos que tentavam certificar-se que pelo menos ele, seu filho, estava bem e vivo.

O coração de Lily sangrou a noite toda e suspeitava que os pulmões falharam ocasionalmente. Não conseguiu comer nada, nem sequer bebeu água. Sua maior vontade era estar em sua cama em Kenilworth, debaixo dos cobertores e de não ter que acordar tão cedo.

Mas ela não chorou.

Pelo menos não até Sirius chegar.

Tinha passado um pouco da hora do almoço e ela olhava aflita para o relógio, nervosa por não saber de nenhuma notícia. Sirius escolheu esse momento para surgir da lareira com um dos seus braços enfaixado e um curativo um pouco acima do olho esquerdo. Harry viu como sua mãe correu para abraçar seu padrinho para depois focar sua atenção no homem.

Ele nunca tinha visto Sirius tão triste.

Assim que os dois se separaram, o homem virou-se na direção do garoto e esboçou um sorriso alegremente mentiroso, e Harry, por ter a idade que tinha, acreditou.

"Ei, garotão. Não vai dar oi para o seu padrinho predileto?"

O menino praticamente voou até Sirius. Esse o levantou no ar para depois apenas segurá-lo nos braços. Os lábios de Harry se curvaram ligeiramente enquanto tocava o cabelo bagunçado do padrinho.

"Você pode ficar com ele hoje à noite, Sirius? Tenho que ir até Hogwarts para discutir algumas coisas com Dumbledore e acho que volto tarde..."

"Lógico, Lil." Assentiu com a cabeça. "Vamos nos divertir bastante por nossa conta, não é Harry?"

"Mãe!" Ele chamou, os lábios trêmulos. "Você vai voltar, não vai?"

Ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava na bolsa o seu maço de cigarros trouxas. Fitou o filho diretamente nos olhos para falar.

"Lógico que sim, meu amor."

* * *

Sirius fez todas as coisas que um adulto responsável – o que não acontecia com freqüência – deveria. Leu com Harry algumas histórias, explicou a diferença na escrita de 'three' e 'tree', quando estavam lendo um quadrinho trouxa explicou que os americanos eram idiotas e sempre esqueciam de colocar o u em 'colour' e trocavam s por z. Depois do lanche da tarde, foram escovar os dentes.

"Sirius..." O menino perguntou após sair do banho. "Por que eles mataram o papai?"

O homem ficou pelo menos três tons mais pálido. Suspirou e ajoelhou-se diante do afilhado.

"Harry, escute... Esses caras são loucos. Não pensam muito para matar."

"Mentira." Ergueu o rosto contorcido e vermelho, prestes a chorar. "Eu... eu sempre ouvi a mamãe falando que não podiam contar pra ninguém sobre mim. É por minha causa, não é?"

"Lógico que não!" Negou e agarrou os ombros do outro. "Harry, não fale uma besteira dessas!"

Sirius trouxe o menino para perto de si em um abraço. Sussurrou palavras confortantes contra o cabelo do outro ao mesmo tempo em que balançava o corpo miúdo para frente e para trás, exatamente do jeito que fazia quando Harry tinha quase um ano e não queria dormir.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, garoto, você vai ver. Nada disso é sua culpa, você é uma criança muito especial."

Ao longo dos anos, o garoto Potter passou a odiar todas as frases em que as pessoas falavam que ele era especial. No seu caso, especial serviu para maquiar _estranho_, uma palavra doce para esconder que, por sua culpa, tinham arrombado sua casa e matado seu pai.

"Eu odeio isso, Sirius... Eu quero meu pai de volta, não quero ser assim..." Disse baixinho.

"Shhhh. A gente ama muito você, Harry. Vamos, essa noite vai dormir com o velho Padfoot, como antigamente."

Sirius transformou-se em um cachorro enorme, quase do tamanho de Harry. Grunhiu suavemente, lambendo os dedos do afilhado para em seguida empurrá-lo para a cama com o corpo e juntar-se a ele. Sentiu ser puxado para perto, e as mãos do menino começaram a acariciar suas orelhas, coçar suas costas. Sirius lambeu a bochecha do outro do jeito que sabia que o deixava irritado.

"Padfoot! É nojento!" Torceu o nariz, tentando empurrar o focinho do cão para longe.

Se pudesse rir, o faria naquele instante. Para retribuir tal colocação, deixou mais um rastro de saliva reluzente na pele da criança.

O homem – ou cachorro – não moveu um músculo até sentir a respiração de Harry vir regular. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos e só relaxou um pouco ao ouvir Lily entrar em casa.

Ela parou na porta do quarto. Sirius desvencilhou-se delicadamente dos membros da criança e andou até ela. Lily o encarou com um ar profundamente cansado e Padfoot encostou o focinho gelado na mão magra dela, ganindo baixinho.

Era o seu jeito de falar que sentia muito.

* * *

Foram aproximadamente quatro longos e duros meses vividos na Escócia. Esse era o final da primeira parte da vida de Harry.

Naquela época, por mais que soubesse que a situação era gravíssima, ele não tinha noção do quão grave ela realmente era. Sua mãe estava deprimida, seu rosto parecia ter adquirido o peso de anos e anos dentro de meras semanas. Seu sorriso era sempre de canto, nunca por inteiro, como se houvesse uma trava permanente em sua boa. Não foram raras as vezes em que a pegou olhando para o nada, sentada naquele sofá puído.

Era praticamente o mesmo nada que tomava suas feições quando não conseguia tocar.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso, porque em todas as ocasiões em que Lily sentou-se na frente de um piano improvisado, seus dedos recusaram a se mover.

Sua alma artística também estava de luto.

A Sra. Potter passou um mês inteiro tecendo e elaborando um amuleto novo. Harry a mirava de longe, levemente curioso, e podia ver que seus dedos faiscavam com a quantidade de nós mágicos que se espalhavam pela mesa de trabalho. Após quase quarenta dias imersa em sua tarefa, ela se deu por satisfeita e pendurou sua obra-prima no pescoço do filho.

Harry podia sentir os nós queimando e roçando sua pele em labaredas de fogo azulado, sua mãe o encarava com o semblante sério.

"É o amuleto de proteção mais forte que já fiz. Com ele, vai ser muito difícil conseguirem te rastrear, e ninguém além de você vai poder tirá-lo sem permissão." Beijou o trançado complexo que servia de cordão para colocar o amuleto. "Os trouxas ou bruxos medianos também não vão conseguir vê-lo. Mesmo as pessoas que forem poderosas não conseguirão enxergá-lo muito bem."

Lily estava tão desgastada que se restringiu a feitiços simples nas semanas que se seguiram. Ela não conseguia ver, mas Harry podia identificar todas as cicatrizes em seus dedos deixados pelos pontos de magia. Mesmo que não soubesse exatamente que esse o motivo da repentina fragilidade da mãe, os machucados deixavam-no preocupado. O tempo passou, e alguns dos cortes nunca se curaram por completo.

O último mês foi o mais tranqüilo de todos. Não pela situação ter se acalmado, mas sim porque haviam se acostumado razoavelmente bem àquela nova vida. Seguidores de Riddle os procuravam, então eles tentavam tornar-se o mais invisível possível naquela cidade agrícola e ínfima. Três dias era o tempo que bastava para que se conhecesse tudo, inclusive boa parte das trilhas no bosque.

Harry ficava em casa quase o tempo todo. De vez em quando, faziam breves passeios no bosque, mas sua mãe não queria se arriscar. Sair significava se expor, e isso era a última coisa que poderiam fazer. Algumas noites, Sirius e Remus também apareciam.

Entretanto, toda a cautela e cuidado se provaram parcialmente inúteis quando, no dia cinco de março, o corpo de Lily Evans Potter foi encontrado próximo as margens do riacho, cheio de escoriações. As autoridades trouxas culparam um grupo de jovens vândalos, e naquela cidade no fim do mundo, Harry viu o corpo inerte de sua mãe estampado em capas e manchetes de algumas publicações locais.

Daquele dia em diante, alguma coisa dentro dele pareceu ter quebrado profundamente. Irreparavelmente. O gosto das lágrimas inundou seu rosto, e o mundo partiu-se em pequenos fragmentos espalhados por todas as partes imagináveis do universo. A cada respiração, era como se um pedaço de seu coração se desfizesse, e menos sangue chegasse até seus órgãos inertes. Os vizinhos – pobres trouxas que não sabiam de nada importante – cuidaram de Harry até Dumbledore chegar.

Mesmo que estivesse grande demais para ser carregado de um lado para o outro, ficou sentado no colo de Remus durante todo o velório. Viu as pessoas passarem e partirem, meros espectros. Devia ser o dia da sua vida de que menos se lembrava de ter participado.

Remus e Sirius o levaram para o apartamento deles nos arredores de Londres, onde ficou durante uma semana para o desespero de Dumbledore.

"Sirius, Remus, o flat não é seguro o suficiente."

"Ah, é mesmo, Albus?" Perguntou um Sirius irritado. "E onde fica esse seu lugar miraculosamente seguro? Pelo menos nós podemos lutar para protegê-lo."

"Sirius... Peter está à solta. É muito perigoso. Eles estão em _todo_ lugar." Teimou o Diretor.

"Albus, me desculpe falar assim, mas não acho que exista algum lugar seguro o suficiente na Grã-Bretanha bruxa de acordo com o senhor." Disse Remus igualmente irritado.

"É por isso que nós vamos tirá-lo do mundo bruxo."

A parte dois da vida de Harry Potter começou exatamente naquele momento, quando Dumbledore e outras pessoas cujo nome não fazia questão de se recordar entraram num acordo. Não era seguro para ele ficar exposto no mundo bruxo.

Lily sempre havia falado de seus pais. O que pouquíssimos tinham conhecimento era de que ela também tinha uma irmã, Petúnia, com quem não falava desde o dia que fora para a Espanha estudar.

Então, eles tiveram a brilhante idéia de mandar Harry para a casa dos tios.

Eles esvaziaram a casa na Escócia. Sirius e Remus levaram Harry para que o garoto pudesse pegar seus pertences e dizer adeus.

Sua lógica infantil não conseguia entender e acompanhar aos fatos completamente. A morte, na verdade, tornou-se real quando as malas recheadas de coisas suas estavam todas espalhadas pela sala, e dois homens de macacão verde retiravam o piano de sua mãe sem zelo algum.

A mão de Sirius, o padrinho, apertava seu ombro e seus ossos quase cederam. O garoto tinha chorado no velório, mas havia sido mais por choque e desespero do que consciência da situação. Quando o barulho do piano batendo contra algum obstáculo chegou até seus ouvidos, os olhos verdes se arregalaram e soluçou.

Uma a uma, até que se perdesse a conta – pois os números eram muito maiores do que os que sabia contar -, as lágrimas caíram grossas, como em dias de chuva de verão.

Porque doía, porque era como se a própria mãe estivesse indo embora, porque aqueles homens idiotas não tinham o direito de levar o piano embora, porque nunca, nunca e nunca mais iria passar as tardes embriagado de música.

Ficou apenas um retângulo de parede mais limpa, lugar onde o piano estava encostado.

E os pássaros cantaram lá fora, esganiçados.

* * *

**_Interlúdio – Explicação do cenário (atemporal) _**

Se algum bruxo(a) ouvisse a saga de sua vida, Harry tinha certeza de que naquele exato momento ele(a) teria um olhar compreensivo e melancólico. Ele não fora o único órfão ou perseguido. Várias famílias haviam sido destruídas por diversos motivos: porque eram trouxas, possuíam relíquias que interessavam à Riddle, alguém na família tinha alguma habilidade especial ou era rico... Enfim, a lista era imensa, e infelizmente o Ministério da Magia da época foi incompetente e lento para tratar desse assunto, o que somente colaborou para o aumento de número de vítimas de Riddle.

A reação desorientada no começo era em parte justificada. Riddle começou apenas com discursos inflamados na política, e não era a primeira vez que a sociedade bruxa via alguém que pregava o sangue-purismo. Claro, eram idéias consideradas em sua grande maioria retrógradas e cada vez menos aceitas, mas sempre havia alguns que abraçavam os ideais puristas sem hesitação.

Só que, quase do dia para a noite, o político radical Riddle sofreu uma metamorfose. Em um momento, ele se restringia a fazer discursos no Parlamento da Magia. No outro, começou a acumular alguns seguidores tão extremistas quanto ele e um pouco mais insanos. De repente, esse homem passou a agir violentamente – membros de famílias trouxas ou mestiças sumiram sem deixar rastro e políticas e leis puristas começaram a ser encaradas mais seriamente. Alguns acusam Riddle, entretanto, nada pôde ser concretamente provado. Aqueles que tinham algum tipo de prova necessitavam passar por um penoso e demorado processo de julgamento.

Neste meio tempo, ele ficou mais conhecido como 'Voldemort'. Quando Harry repassou a história a limpo aos quinze, dezesseis anos, riu amargo e raivoso ao comparar Voldemort com todos aqueles artistas que mudavam o próprio nome para conseguir resultados mais favoráveis na numerologia.

Logo no início de suas ações – quando os discursos puristas tornaram-se um pouco mais _à la Hittler do que uma simples fala direitista -, Dumbledore reuniu um grupo de pessoas dispostas a se posicionarem publicamente contra esse tipo de atitude e bater de frente com Riddle. Esse grupo foi a Ordem da Fênix. Lily e James fizeram parte dele até terem o filho, quando decidiram que não era justo nem seguro para uma criança conviver com todos aqueles acontecimentos de uma forma mais direta._

No momento em que a Ordem começou a fazer acusações mais sérias – assassinatos, arrombamentos, torturas – foi totalmente ridicularizada. Somente quando as coisas ficaram mais graves aos olhos do público é que a Ordem conseguiu cumprir sua finalidade, que era a de lutar abertamente contra Voldemort.

A família Potter estava no meio do fogo cruzado, por mais que tivesse se afastado do núcleo da comunidade bruxa. O traidor fora um suposto amigo íntimo de James, o pequeno Peter.

O julgamento de Peter foi extremamente tumultuado. Durou mais ou menos um ano, e Lily já tinha morrido quando finalmente o capturaram pela primeira vez. Então, o processo de reunir testemunhas, provas para incriminá-lo foi demorado. Quando acabou, Harry já tinha quase oito anos. Peter ficou apenas cinco meses na prisão. Fugiu.

Harry cresceu. Não tão sadio quanto seus pais gostariam, mas eles não estavam lá mesmo para conferir.

**_Fim do Interlúdio_**

* * *

**_Prólogo II – Casa dos Dursley (Parte dois à três - Passado)_**

**De 1987 a 1991**

Se algum dia Harry resolvesse formular um dicionário particular contendo suas próprias definições para as palavras, o termo 'Dursley' ou 'tio(a)' estaria ao lado de inferno.

Algumas vezes, ele imaginou se teria sido mais fácil conviver com tudo aquilo se não tivesse conhecido os próprios pais, se não tivesse provado o gosto de um lar verdadeiro. Era impossível não comparar Kenilworth com aquela porcaria que pediram para chamar de casa.

A casa dos tios era tudo que nunca tinha imaginado e desejado.

Harry, uma criança criada entre o afeto, bolos de chocolate após o almoço, balas, abraços e risadas, mais que estranhou a mudança para um ambiente essencialmente hostil e desigual.

O garoto não sabia muitas coisas sobre a vida, sobre sentir-se em casa, pertencer a algum lugar.

No entanto, desde o primeiro momento em que pisou naquela casa, a sensação de repudia era tão forte que conseguia senti-la ardendo em sua pele, comprimindo seu estômago até não sobrar nenhum lugar para armazenar os alimentos.

Não era seu lugar.

Assim que colocou os pés na casa, sentiu um ligeiro calafrio subindo-lhe a espinha, e ele tinha apenas seis anos. A assistente social o levava pela mão enquanto carregava sua maleta na outra. Tia Petúnia guiou-os até a cozinha, onde serviu chá amargo para Margaret (a assistente). Harry não pronunciou uma palavra durante todo o encontro, apenas observou. Nunca havia encontrado ou visto sequer uma foto da tia. A primeira coisa que concluiu foi que ela e sua mãe não podiam ser irmãs. Era impossível. Lily era delicada e tinha um sorriso que se espalhava fácil pela face. Só de olhar para o rosto de Petúnia, achava que ela mais parecia fazer parte do grupo dos eqüinos.

Margaret levantou-se e apertou a mão da outra mulher com a maior educação. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se em frente a Harry, dizendo que ele podia contar com ela, falar sobre o que quisesse.

Aquelas palavras tinham a intenção de deixá-lo mais calmo e confortável com a nova situação. O que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário. Margaret cuidara de toda sua papelada trouxa quando Dumbledore o apresentou para as autoridades e contou uma história trágica e fictícia de como o pequeno Harry estava sem seus pais e gostaria de localizar os parentes de Lily.

Os olhos verdes – que herdara de Lily – se fixaram na porta por onde Margaret tinha acabado de sair.

Petúnia fechou a porta e encarou o sobrinho com aqueles olhos de barro aguado. Harry foi diminuindo interiormente até querer sumir completamente daquela casa.

Sem falar nada, ela apontou para uma porta que ficava perto da escada. Assim que a abriu, o menino pôde ver uma cama estreita e um criado mudo mais minúsculo ainda.

Harry nunca entendeu a razão de ter sido mandado para o último lugar que poderia chamar de casa.

* * *

Uma semana depois, Harry resolveu se manifestar.

"Por que Dudley tem dois quartos e eu durmo debaixo do armário?" Perguntou a voz baixa, ligeiramente irritada.

Sua tia arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Seus dedos apertaram o garfo enquanto a face do tio Vernon adquiria uma interessante coloração de vermelho, um vulcão prestes a explodir. Harry franziu o cenho, não sabia se ficava mais confuso ou assustado com a reação de seus parentes. Sua pergunta era lógica, não era?

Ah, tolinho.

Naquela noite, ele abraçou seu travesseiro ruim e quase vazio contra o peito. Estava coberto até as orelhas, e tentava abafar os soluços na fronha rosa – não que se importasse muito com a cor, naquele momento ele não se importava com absolutamente nada.

Só queria voltar para _casa_.

* * *

Uma por mês no máximo, Harry via Remus e às vezes Sirius. Dumbledore recusava aumentar o número de visitas ou todo o esforço de anos para que Harry continuasse escondido iria por água abaixo - '_A razão de termos mandado Harry morar com os tios foi para que ele ficasse **afastado** do mundo bruxo, Remus_.'

Eles eram seu único elo com sua vida antiga.

Os anos passaram tão rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo que nem acreditava que um dia pudesse ter vivido com sua mãe e pai.

Mas ainda tinha o prisma e o amuleto de Lily que sempre queimava contra sua pele quando Dudley corria atrás dele. Que ardia quando o tio gritava ou a tia dava ordens absurdas para ele.

O amuleto que ficava agradavelmente quente quando a falta tornava-se demais.

Harry ai à escola. Era uma tortura estudar no mesmo lugar que Dudley e seus amigos idiotas, mas pelo menos ele estava longe daquela casa que nunca conseguiu chamar de sua. Com o tempo, ele se acostumou e aprendeu a lidar com a situação de uma forma inteligente. Ele nunca andava em áreas sem um adulto por perto – lugares onde alunos gostavam de se esconder, por exemplo -, era o primeiro a sair do vestiário sempre e procurava correr para casa ao menos quinze minutos antes do primo.

Era um aluno moderado. Gostava de matemática e não muito de inglês, uma de suas professoras ficou surpresa quando mencionou que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado a tocar piano. Harry tinha oito para nove anos, e era a primeira vez que ficava perto de um piano desde que os homens deixaram apenas um retângulo branco na parede da casa da Escócia.

Ele sentou-se no banquinho e seus dedos trêmulos tocaram uma, duas, três teclas. A professora estava do seu lado, brandindo um sorriso ansioso ao ver o único aluno que gostava dos poemas de La Fontaine tentando se familiarizar com o velho instrumento. Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Quanto a professora perguntou se havia algo de errado com o piano, ele apenas respondeu que não conseguia mais tocar.

Se tentasse, talvez até tivesse sucesso. A verdade era que não queria mais tocar.

Cada nota trazia uma lembrança dolorosa, coisas que faziam seu amuleto e olhos esquentarem. Seu elo com a música, com o piano e borboletas que saiam voando e mudando de cor do prisma era sua mãe. E sua mãe estava morta.

Gostaria, no entanto, de continuar com a música. A velha professora sorriu, e naquela ano, o menino começou a aprender a tocar violoncelo.

Tocar tal instrumento era difícil devido ao seu tamanho e falta de prática com cordas. No entanto, não deixava de ser prazeroso – sentir a vibração do som sob seus dedos. O timbre era distinto do piano, mais grave, mais sóbrio e de sua maneira mais melancólico.

Porque Harry ainda não podia lidar com o piano, mas não podia separar-se completamente da música.

* * *

Riddle sofreu um ataque quando Harry tinha nove anos. Ninguém encontrou corpo algum, apenas rastros de sangue e de uma possível batalha, Remus disse. Obviamente, isso não significava que estavam seguros, longe disso.

Depois de um ano, as buscas diminuíram um pouco e o mundo bruxo parecia respirar mais aliviado. Dumbledore, contudo, não era tão otimista e nas duas vezes que Harry viu o velho mestre ao longo dos anos antes de ir para Hogwarts, ele sempre repetia a mesma coisa: '_Temos que estar sempre atentos, Harry._'

* * *

Harry desenvolveu um pouco de aversão à magia. Ainda usava o prisma em algumas ocasiões porque certas vezes a energia dentro de si ficava tão grande, tão insuportavelmente instável que _precisava_ liberá-la de alguma maneira. Aprendeu também durante os primeiros meses com os tios que eles não gostavam muito de demonstrações de mágica – era melhor evitar acidentes. Portanto, precisava praticar com uma certa regularidade.

Porém, inevitavelmente, o garoto acabou ligando a morte dos pais as suas habilidades estranhas. O que Remus e Sirius chamavam de 'especial', ele preferia nomear 'aberração'.

Não era uma lógica difícil de entender. Havia ouvido tantas vezes que precisava ser 'escondido', que 'ninguém podia saber' que não foi difícil chegar à conclusão de que ele era a causa de seus próprios problemas. Tia Petúnia, ao voltar da igreja, sempre dizia 'quem não deve, não teme'. Por mais que o garoto se recusasse a acreditar em qualquer palavra dita pelos Dursley, _aquela_ frase em particular lhe parecia verdadeira.

Ninguém nunca explicava para Harry exatamente o porquê de ser tão 'secreto', tão 'especial'. Não entendia seu 'talento'.

Por isso, jurou para si mesmo que quanto menos magia houvesse em sua vida, melhor.

Seu juramento foi maculado quando foi praticamente obrigado a ir à Hogwarts.

* * *

Sua carta de convocação de Hogwarts foi entregue por Remus. No momento em que seus dedos tocaram no papel – faíscas saíram ao romper o lacre – o menino desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu não quero ir, Remus."

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Como assim você não quer ir, Harry?"

"Não querendo."

Remus sentou-se ao lado dele. Estavam em frente ao _Shakespeare Globe_, e Harry tinha os olhos fixos no teatro enquanto ouvia o barulho das águas do Tamisa. Estava determinado a não ceder, por isso não encarava Remus – o homem sempre conseguia coagi-lo quando estavam fazendo contato visual.

A discussão durou alguns minutos. Remus ganhou ao mencionar que ir a Hogwarts, por mais que Harry tivesse uma 'raiva irracional' de magia, significava meses longe dos Dursley.

"Você nem vai ter que voltar no natal ou na páscoa, Harry. E quem sabe você não descobre que gosta de magia?"

O garoto duvidava muito, porém, ele acabou por ir ã Hogwarts. No final, aprender alguns feitiços compensava não ter que passar mais sete anos sob custódia dos tios.

Alguns poderiam considerar esse o começo da terceira parte da sua vida.

Dumbledore disse que não poderia contar a _ninguém _sobre suas habilidades. Harry não tinha nenhum problema com isso – não pretendia espalhar o motivo de estar órfão ou de ser um alvo em potencial de Riddle.

Entretanto, Harry foi descoberto pela pior pessoa possível.

* * *

A ser continuado...

**N/a: Olá!**

**Depois de dois anos, estou aqui de novo publicando uma fanfic. Pois é, nem eu consigo acreditar que fiquei tanto tempo sem escrever. Meus dedos e minha escrita estão até meio (muito) enferrujados.**

**Tive essa idéia durante uma aula de física no cursinho, e a escrevia quando não conseguia mais agüentar minhas apostilas. A escrita deixa a desejar, ainda tenho que desenferrujar muito, mas eu gostei da história em si e queria tentar algo diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Vai ter menos drama trágico e muito menos pessoas mortas.**

**O título é inspirado de um texto de John Locke, eu vi esse trecho na comunidade 31(underline)days no livejournal. Normalmente, cada tema teria de ser uma história diferente para ser postada em um determinado dia, mas eu nunca ia conseguir publicar essa história em tão pouco tempo... Enfim!**

**A previsão é de que isso tenha de 6 a 7 partes, mas nunca se sabe... As idéias nunca ficam as mesmas até o final ;) O próximo capítulo está metade pronto e como estou de férias, acho que vai ser mais fácil atualizar/escrever.**

**Espero que gostem e obrigada por lerem, tanto críticas quanto elogios são igualmente bem vindos!**

**Kikis**

**_Se julgarem essa autora digna de reviews, ela ficaria muito honrada em recebê-las._**


End file.
